


A Day In the Life of Supersonic

by nmarchev



Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Comics, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Spider Girl - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev
Summary: John Rogers Del Mar, the son of Spider Girl and Captain America, is now 15 years old and Peter Parker- Stark (Spider Man) is his full time mentor. He is also the official leader of the Avengers in the Stark Industries after his stepfather’s tragic death, the late Tony Stark. Over the years, Peter has hidden his feelings for Emily Del Mar Rogers (Spider Girl) and tells her how he feels about her. He is engaged to Wanda Maximoff, and will soon leave her for Emily. Wanda holds a grudge against Emily, and becomes her biggest nemesis. She also blames her for Tony Stark’s sudden death. What will happen in the Stark Industries when the rivalry begins? We will find out.
Relationships: Captain America and Spider Girl/Spider Man and Spider Girl
Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



> Hi everyone :), thanks for reading the three-part series of Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl. This is a brand new series that is now from John’s point of view, as he develops his superpowers as Supersonic, and deals with Peter’s and Emily’s love affair. I will update this story daily like the other ones. Thanks for reading this new series :).

John’s POV  
It’s been nine years now, and Peter has started training me full time as Supersonic. I started training one-on-one with him in the basement part of the Stark Industries building. 

When I was 6 and in the following years, I would watch the Avengers training sessions, and was amazed by all the superpowers being used on powerful bots by everyone. My parents and Peter were the most impressive of them all. 

The three of them were the top three strongest Avengers, followed by Thor, Wanda, Falcon, Hulk, and last Black Widow.

I admired all of their skills and talents, and I wanted to be just like them. Peter said I was doing my training well, but I wanted to be the best. 

My superpowers got a lot stronger over the years, and I had a long-lasting spider sense than my mom and Peter combined. It got mixed with my dad’s biological ability to see into the future just as good as the past. 

My Supersonic suit was built by my mom, and it needed to have a little bit of heavier steel, because when I ran fast, my suits would catch fire. The heavier the steel on the suit, the better it was fire resistant. 

I also was stronger than my mom with her radioactive spider DNA, also being combined with my dad’s super soldier DNA. I could be the best Avenger out of the whole group, if my powers were controlled right. 

Peter in the other hand, he challenged me a lot. He was the only one that could take a good hit from me without getting hurt. He got a lot sturdier over the years. It was as if him being our leader for 9 years, made him be an even more powerful Avenger.

He did train by himself for countless hours before he would start training me. I would go down to the basement at 6 in the morning, and he would already be there doing his everyday workouts in his Spider Man suit. 

I was told to do my trainings in my black and red Supersonic suit, so that I could get used to fighting in it, and adjust my body movements to it more, so I can be more comfortable in it. 

In most of the trainings, Peter was focused but at the same time distracted when my mom would come check up on me at the basement. I was always confused by the way he looked at her, as if she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life. During his Avenger trainings, he wouldn’t look at his fiancée, Wanda, that way. He looked at her just like he looked at Black Widow, like a sister. Also, as someone he had to protect with his life.  
I wonder if he has feelings for my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s POV  
I thought it would be easy to train John as Supersonic, full time, but it’s the hardest thing I had ever done. That is because he looks just like Emily, so it’s like I’m seeing her face 24/7. I’m always dreaming of that day that her and I kissed in the woods, when we killed that beast together.

Emily saved my life that day and she trained me so well. Now, I am training her son everyday in this basement, and my heart skips a beat everytime I see Emily, when she checks up on her son.

When we are training together with the Avengers, it’s hard for me not to stare at her, and want to be around her all the time. I’m always fighting right beside her, and web shoot the powerful bots that she can’t get to. I know that Steve has it covered as Captain America, to defend her. But I can’t help but beat him to it. 

Steve is not the jealous type when it comes to Emily and I being a good team together, and he appreciates that I always look out for her and their son. 

But now, I’m in too deep. I think of Emily all of the times that I am with Wanda. I keep picturing her as Emily all the times that we make love, and we spend time together outside of our trainings and missions. 

I also can’t stop thinking about that vivid dream I had with Emily the day after she got married to Steve. There I knew that I was no way over her. 

When John and I were done with our training session for today, Emily walked in the basement to take John upstairs so that he could grab something to eat. 

I told John, “Hey Bud, I have to talk to Emily about something. She’ll meet you up later.” John replied, “Okay, sure,” and he took the elevator to the first floor.

Now it was just me and Emily, alone. I walked up to her and said, “Hey, Em. I have to tell you something that I have been keeping from you for the past 8 years. Well...I don’t know where to begin, but I have been having feelings for you this whole time. I have been trying to hide them, because you’re with Steve, and I mentor John everyday. But every time I mentor him, it’s like I see you everyday 24/7. He has your facial features, and it reminds me of how much I love you, and love being around you. I am planning on leaving Wanda, because I can’t keep leading her on for as long as I have been doing so. I’ll just tell her that I’m under a lot of stress, and I can’t be engaged right now. That there’s someone else that I’m in love with. Just please don’t tell anyone about this, including Wanda.”

Emily was silent, and I already felt like I messed up everything between us. Emily got closer to me and said, “Peter, honestly...I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss that we had in the woods very long ago. I never told anyone about this, but only you, just now. I have been trying to hide how much I really loved that kiss. But I love Steve, and you know that. I’m married and I don’t want to mess that up between me and him. Also, it wouldn’t be right for John that I have an affair with you. Please understand that.” 

I held her hand and said, “Yes, I understand. It’s just that I have to be with you. Every time I’m around you, my love spider sense goes insane. I don’t feel like that about anyone else but you.” Emily replied, “I can’t be here like this with you, Peter. I have to go.”

I placed my hands now on her waist, pulling her closer to me. Our lips were near each other, and I kissed her. I thought she would push me away, but she didn’t. Instead, she placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me back. 

This felt the same like the kiss we had in the woods long ago. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, giving me this adrenaline rush. Emily makes me feel like I can do anything that I can set my mind to. She’s the one, and I will fight everyday for her love. 

Our kiss turned into a passionate one, and I just held on to her as if she would disappear at any moment. We unfortunately parted, and she said, “Peter, I have feelings for you too. I must keep them hidden from everyone. Let’s keep this relationship between us privately.” 

I agreed, and said, “Okay, I will keep that promise. I am still breaking up with Wanda. I won’t tell her about us just yet. I want to enjoy this for now.” 

Emily replied, “Me too, I won’t tell Steve anything yet. I’m just feeling so many things all at once. We can just keep meeting up some place quiet and private so that we can see each other like this. I don’t want us to get caught.”

I responded, “Me neither. I can make some arrangements. I’ll let you be with Steve and John now.” 

Emily said, “Okay,” as she gave me a soft kiss on my lips, that I gladly returned. Things were finally going great around here.


	3. Chapter 3

John’s POV  
When I arrived at the kitchen of the Stark Industries building, I noticed that there was a cellphone on the kitchen counter. 

I walked closer to the counter to pick it up, and bring it to whoever it belongs too. Then, I saw on the Lock Screen a picture of me, my mom, and my dad in our suits. It’s a really nice family picture that we took before one of the Avengers trainings that my mom and dad had with the others and I had to stand by and watch. Then, I had my training with Peter afterwards, so we just took a quick family picture.

After analyzing the family picture, I noticed that the phone was a rose gold pink color, so it had to be my mom’s phone. Plus the phone cover was clear and had a spiderweb design on it. It definitely had to be my mom’s phone.

I decided to grab a fruit and almonds granola bar from the pantry, and then go back downstairs to the basement to give my mom her phone. Since she probably noticed by now that she didn’t have it. 

I walked the long hallway towards the elevator, passing by some maids. They said hello and I said hi to them. Once I reached the elevator, I pressed the button to go down to the basement.

Once I reached the basement, I heard my mom talking quietly with Peter. I used my enhanced hearing abilities, and heard that they were planning on having some kind of secret relationship. 

Apparently, Peter had talked my mom into it, after she declined the offer. It seems like she has hidden feelings for Peter, and Peter for her going back to eight years ago after my parents got married. 

Then, I walked closer behind the wall to peek at them from the side of the wall, and saw them kissing. 

I had a lot of confused emotions going on inside. Didn’t my mom love dad? Were they going to get a divorce, and not tell me about it?

After their kiss, they were promising each other to see one another privately and not tell anyone. 

By now, it was time for me to ruin the moment and make an appearance. I walked up to my mom, as she saw me with her eyes opened widely like she had seen a ghost.

Peter looked really embarrassed and like he just wanted to run for the hills. I gave my mom her phone as she took it gently, and I said sternly, “You forgot this.” Then, I turned to Peter as I walked closer to him, and said, “And F.Y.I. this secret relationship is not going to happen. So I suggest that you stay away from my mom.” 

Peter was quite short and I had already hit a growth spurt, since I was tall like my dad, so I literally towered over Peter. He was very intimidated by me, so I just let him be afraid of me if he ever touched my mom again, or even kissed her one more time.

I added, “Also, I won’t take it easy on you in the next trainings we have together. I was trying not to hurt you, but this time I changed my mind.” 

Peter was very scared of me this time, and I told my mom, “Have a nice life, because I’m telling dad.” 

My mom pleaded, “John, don’t tell him, please. It would ruin everything we have been through.” I replied to her sternly, “Watch me,” and with that I left and went back to the elevator, so it could take me to the first floor. 

Then, all of a sudden, I felt something stick to my back and pull me with great force, right out of the elevator before the doors closed. 

I was back in the basement again, and then I was pinned to the wall. When I saw who was trying to harm me, it was my mom.

As I was being pinned so roughly to the wall, I looked down at the floor, and my feet weren’t touching the ground. She must have been really pissed off at me.

She told me angrily, “Don’t you ever speak to me like that again, do you hear me?!” I nodded, and she said, “You better not, because you will not disrespect Peter in that way. He has worked day and night to give us a good life, and to make sure that you’re a damn good superhero. We have had feelings for each other when I was training him a long time ago. We both got out of hand and we are sorry that you had to hear us say what we did and see us kissing. This is my business and not yours to tell Steve. Because if I catch you trying to tell this to anyone else, and including Steve, I could end your life just as easy as I started it. You got that?!” 

By now I was very scared of my mom, and I learned to never use my teenage angst on her ever again. 

I quietly told her, barely looking at her in the eyes, “I’m sorry, mom. I won’t tell dad or anyone. Can you put me down, please?” She replied in the same quiet tone, “Okay,” and I was dropped to the ground. 

My whole body hurt by now, so it was hard to get back up. 

My mom and Peter left the basement, deciding to head to the first floor, leaving me there by myself. I probably could have some internal bleeding, and nobody cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter’s POV  
I felt really bad for getting involved in Emily’s and John’s mother and son bond, and causing them to have problems. I hope that the word doesn’t go out to Steve. I should have kept my feelings to myself. I just couldn’t hold them inside anymore, after all of the years that Emily and I were training together.

It was now the next day after the small mixup, and I decided to break things off with Wanda today. I felt really bad for doing so, but it is for the best. She deserves to marry someone that is loyal to her, and I’m so far from it. 

I have been having so much stress lately with all of the responsibilities I have had to endure since my dad passed away eight years ago, and all of that pain and heartache is making me do really stupid things that I am ashamed of til this day. 

I walked out to the garden, where my dad was buried, and where Emily and Steve got married, just to have some much needed fresh air.

As I was walking by the white and red roses, I saw Wanda sitting in front of the small pond. I had it added to the garden over the years, just to add something peaceful for me to look at, and help reflect on my life and my decisions.

I decided to sit next to her, and tell her, “Hun, I have to tell you something, but please don’t be mad.” Wanda looked at me, and asked concerned, “What is it, Peter?” 

I took a deep breath, and let it out afterwards. I begun to say, “Wanda, I haven’t been loyal to you or honest. Those are two very important things when it comes to marriage, and I haven’t done both very well. I have fooled you for so many years, because I have tried to overcome my feelings for Emily. Her and I have something special going on, and I have used you to get over her. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did and I’m sorry. I just...have a lot of feelings for Emily that I can’t ignore. I’m going to have to break off the engagement between us. I want you to be happy with someone that deserves you, and that person is not me.”

Wanda stared at me for a while, her blue eyes filling up with tears. She managed to say filled with rage, “How could you?! After everything that we have been through. How could you do this to me?! I was there for you through the toughest moments of your life, and this is how you repay me?! And then you leave me for that Spider Whore who caused so much trouble for the rest of us?! Just so you know, Tony killed himself after he was with her, and she broke his heart. Then, she’s with Steve and is breaking his heart for you. Last, John is now stuck in the middle going through all of this shit because of you and that whore. You want this to be over?! Fine! Take your stupid ring, because I don’t want it. Give it to your Spider Whore to add to her collection of wedding and engagement rings. We are through.” 

I was taken aback by her rage, but I deserved it. Then, Wanda took her engagement ring off, and threw it in the pond instead of giving it back to me. She added, “There, you can find it with your little spider sense, since that’s the only thing you’re good at using.” 

She left, and I stood there taking in her fowl speech. Wanda will be out of here by tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily’s POV  
I was having lunch with Steve at the dining room, since we haven’t spent much time alone together. I didn’t know how to tell him about Peter, so I decided to wait until a later time to do so.

I grounded John for talking back at me and disrespecting Peter, so his training with Peter was canceled for today.

Then, I heard this loud yell echoing through the hallways of the Stark Industries building, saying, “Oh Spider Whore! We need to talk!” I was shocked, because that voice belonged to Wanda.

Oh my gosh, Peter told her about us...and Steve looked at me with a confused expression on his face. 

I said to him, “I’ll be right back, I got to take care of this.” Steve asked me, “What did you do? Are you with Peter again? Did you kiss him again?” 

I took in a deep breath, and let it out. I replied, “I can explain...” Steve interrupted me and said, “Don’t, because there’s nothing to explain. I’m taking John back to Colorado with me. You can stay here working for Peter. I’ll finish training John, and he can finish his homeschool program there. I can get back the Airbnb, and you don’t have to hear from us ever again. Go settle your problems with Wanda, because I’m not going to be here to defend you. From now on we are separated, until you can decide what you want to do. You have a problem, Emily, fix it before we get a divorce.” 

I didn’t say anything, I just stayed silent. Steve left the dining room and went upstairs to John’s room to talk to him about our living situation. 

Small tears went down my face, as I wiped them away. Then, Wanda appeared at the dining room, and said to me, “I called you, Spider Whore, why didn’t you answer? Are you scared that I’m going to kill you?” 

I gave Wanda an annoyed look, as I stood up from the dining room table, and replied, “There’s not a chance that you could kill me. You don’t stand a chance.” 

Wanda challenged me by saying, “Let’s take this outside. Then, I’ll see who kills each other first.” 

I replied, “With pleasure,” and took off my wool gloves, tore my black long sleeve turtle neck shirt, revealing part of my Spider Girl suit. Then, I tore away my dark blue skinny jeans, revealing the rest of my suit, and removed my combat boots. 

I pressed the spider symbol on my chest, having my mask cover my face. If she wanted a challenge, she was getting one. 

Wanda started to look intimidated in her Scarlet Witch suit that she magically put on, as I stood in front of her, ready to snap her in half like a toothpick. 

She looked at me up and down, pretending like she wasn’t scared of me, when I knew that she really was. 

She turned around and walked away, heading towards the Avengers training grounds behind the Stark Industries building. I decided to follow her, knowing I was going to win this girl fight.

Peter did not dare to break this up, because this was between me and Wanda. When one of us had a conflict with someone in the building, we settled it together ourselves outside. Absolutely no one could get involved. 

I stepped outside on the Avengers training grounds on one end of the training area. Wanda stood on the other side across from me. 

All of a sudden, she had two purple beams of light glowing from her hands and threw them at me with extreme force.

I dodged them really fast with ease doing a summersault in the air, and landing gracefully on the ground. 

I used my web shooters, and shot a spiderweb at her torso, pulling her with all of my strength towards me. 

My hands were on her neck as I held her up in the air, and then let her go. Wanda came down on the ground, with a loud thud. 

It took a while for her to react to what I did to her, and slowly got up to continue fighting me.

Once she finally stood up, she created this forcefield around her, and started throwing more purple beams of light forcefully on me. 

I stepped out of the way, dodging them easily, and shot my spiderwebs at her feet, making her fall on the ground with a loud thud that it cracked the ground.

I walked to her, and grabbed her by her neck with one hand and punch her torso with the other, forcefully, as she flew back and hit the ground again. 

By now she seemed to be out of it, and I knew I won. 

I pressed the spider symbol button on my chest, taking off my mask. I walked up to her, now grabbing a fistful of her long dark brown hair, making her now look at me terrified. I said to her, “I told you that you wouldn’t stand a chance. I could kill you right now, but I’m not going to. And if you call me Spider Whore one more time, I’ll make you regret the day that you were born.” I let go of her hair, and left her there, feeling sorry for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

John’s POV  
It’s been a week since my parents separated. My dad seemed more calm now that we are moving back to Breckinridge, Colorado, where I was born.

I was in my room packing my bags, and I saw a girl that I didn’t recognize walk by on the hallway. She seemed lost, so I decided to stop my packing to help this mystery girl out. 

I left my room, turned off my light, and closed the door. The girl had long black hair, a sun dress, and tan ankle boots. She was also wearing a light pink cardigan, and she was holding a medium old fashioned suitcase in her hand.

I decided to walk up to her and introduce myself. I said, “Hey there, are you lost?” The girl turned around and had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. 

I introduced myself, and said, “I’m John, and you?” She replied, “I’m Katherine Maximoff, Wanda’s cousin.” 

I was now shocked, why is Wanda’s cousin here? Was she here to replace her?

I ignored my thoughts and said, “Nice to meet you Katherine. I’ll show you to your new room. It used to be your cousin’s.” 

She smiled at me and responded, “Thanks, that’s very thoughtful of you. I didn’t know this place was so big, but it’s really great.” I agreed and said, “I think it’s great too, but I’m moving out soon.” She asked, “Why, was there a problem here?” I explained bluntly, “It’s just family stuff, I have to move back home to Colorado tomorrow with my dad.” 

As Katherine and I walked to her room, I told her more about myself as she told me a bit about her life as well. 

As minutes passed, I thought Katherine was a pretty cool girl. She was also 15 like me, which was a plus. 

Now I don’t want to move back to Colorado. I wanted to make sure that Katherine had a friend, and someone that she could train with. I need to talk to dad and tell him that I want to stay.

Maybe I can also talk mom into leaving Peter and not talk to him, so that my dad and my mom can get back together again. I don’t want them to get a divorce. I know mom messed up, but maybe if her and dad spent more time together outside of trainings and missions, then maybe they can reconnect again and fall in love. 

I need to do the best I can to fix their relationship. That’s my job now, and also to help Katherine feel comfortable here. Maybe she was some kind of guardian angel sent here to come to my rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter’s POV  
It’s been a week since Emily had her fight with Wanda, which I had to watch, because it’s not everyday that two beautiful women fight over me. I mean I don’t mean to be full of myself, but I never thought that I would be that popular enough to even get two women at the same time. 

Now that Wanda is out of the picture, I had to talk to Emily about us. She seemed distant since the fight, so I figured that I can make her feel better. 

I decided to do some training by myself in the basement area of the Stark Industries building in my new and improved Spider Man suit, that Emily updated. 

When I was now down at the basement, Emily was already training with some bots in the basement. She also used the most advanced ones, so I think she really wants to be the best Avenger here. All because she was humiliated by Wanda, when she called her a Spider Whore, and everyone in the building heard her. 

Since that day, everyone doesn’t really talk to Emily, so she is pretty much a loner right now. But she seems to carry herself well, and also doesn’t seem to care if she doesn’t have any friends here. 

As for me, no one is talking to me either, unless it’s about a training or a mission. It’s alright because I’m the boss anyways, and bosses are typically loners, since the staff never hangs out with them anyway.

I figured that Emily and I could be loners together and that’s alright. I decided to watch her as she trained so that I could use some of the advanced bots too for my training session. 

I saw how graceful and strong she was, and had so much agility. She was just flawless, and I wanted to make her feel good about herself. 

As she fought, I could read her thoughts. They were saying how disappointed she was in herself, and how much she missed her son, and Steve. She felt bad about what she did, and she was pretending like the advanced bots were Wanda. I could tell because they didn’t stand a chance against her. She didn’t even give them a break to land punch or a kick at her. 

When she was finally done with her training, the floor automatically cleared itself from the messed up bots, replacing them with new ones coming from the walls. 

I guess it was my turn now, and she stepped out of the training section. Emily noticed I was there, and pressed the spider symbol on her chest to take off her mask. 

Her green eyes met my hazel ones, and I told her, “I’m sorry, Emily. I messed everything up in your life. I also saw the fight you had with Wanda last week. Thanks for doing that for me. It was very hot, and I got a bit turned on to see you totally beat her and put her in her place. I know I’m a jerk for falling in love with you when you’re taken, and have your own family to take care of. I just have to be near you, Emily. When I’m not, I feel like I just go insane. You make my stresses of life go away with just one look. And you also make really amazing suits. I need to keep you around here. If you want to be with Steve, it’s up to you.” 

Emily walked closer to me, holding my hand in hers. She gave me a soft kiss on my lips, that I automatically returned. I turned it into a passionate kiss that I could tell she liked. I placed my arms around her waist, as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

Every time we kiss, I always feel like I’m floating on thin air. Just like when I’m swinging from building to building here in New York, and I feel like I’m free. 

We parted, much to my disappointment. She said, “Peter, it’s really hard for me not to like you. It’s just that Steve is my forever and our son, John, is our whole world. I feel like a jerk hurting them both. As for Wanda, she deserved to get her ass kicked, and I’m glad that you were there to watch it. I wanted you to, because I would do anything for you. Also, if she tries anything to hurt you, me or my family, I promise I will kill her. Fighting her was like fighting one of those bots, the weakest ones. So I could kill her if I wanted to, and she was really afraid of me. So you have nothing to worry about. Think of me as your bodyguard.”

I smiled and said, “Sure, you could be my bodyguard. I like that idea, and I’ll let you choose whoever you want. Even if it’s not me at the end.” 

She replied looking into my eyes, “Let’s just enjoy right now.” I nodded and she continued the passionate kiss we just had. I kissed her back, holding her closer to me. 

We parted and she let me start my training session as she watched. Now protecting me like she has for these past eight years.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve’s POV  
Today I am leaving to Breckinridge, Colorado to start a new life without Emily. Natasha told me that she saw her and Peter holding hands and kissing throughout the building and the garden. 

I wonder what have I done to make her run to the arms of another man? I thought our marriage was going great, and we both raised such an amazing son together. 

I was starting to miss her...a lot. What can I do to get my precious Emily back? I shouldn’t have pushed her away, and taken John with me. But I didn’t want John to be tangled up in this mess.

He told me he met Wanda’s cousin, Katherine, and wanted to stay to show her around, and maybe try to talk Emily into getting back together with me. 

I decided to let him stay, so that he won’t miss out on the training sessions with Peter, since he does know how to direct him by using his superpowers. John generated Emily’s superpowers more than mines. So Peter will help him a great deal, and he does also need upgrades on his suits so that Emily can do that for him.

That would give him a chance to bond with Emily as son and mother, and he is good at persuading people to do things just like I am. I also needed alone time to think things over about my marriage, and what can I do differently so that Emily will fall in love with me all over again.

I think if we spend time apart for a couple of months, she will start to miss me, and will come visit me in Colorado. We could have nice romantic dinners, make love, and talk about our marriage.

As a super soldier, I don’t give up easily on what I care about the most. I have to man up, and save my family. I will have to be civil with Peter, because if I attempt to kill him, Emily will never forgive me. 

I zipped up the last duffle bag, and I heard a soft knock on my door. I went to go answer it and it was Emily.

My heart skipped a beat every time I see her. I always remember the first time we kissed in the woods, made love, and had John. All of those wonderful memories come back to me, every time we are together. 

She was wearing a red fitted tank top with some blue loose comfy pants, and gray slippers. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a messy bun, and I could tell she had just woken up from a nap, but she still looked so beautiful. 

She asked, “May I come in?” I replied, “Sure,” and I let her in, closing my bedroom door. She walked towards my bed, and sat next to where my packed duffle bag was.

She said, “Steve, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I think that there’s something about my powers that attracts other men, and makes me want to be with all of them. It’s part of a typical radioactive spider DNA in females, that they have multiple partners. That’s why in general female spiders generate so many eggs when they have sexual relations with male spiders, as for radioactive spiders their DNA is a lot similar. I have tried to control that side of me, but it’s hard with all of the genetics. So yesterday, in Tony’s lab, I have decided to create this vaccine to help me control those emotions that make me want to be with multiple partners. I thought of what you said that I had to fix my problem, or we were getting a divorce. I don’t want to have a divorce, because I love you so much. It will break me apart to lose you, because I have a problem that you addressed. It’s like everyone saw it, besides me. Also, when I got in that fight with Wanda, and I nearly killed her all because of a guy...I figured I really do need help.” 

I decided to remove my duffle bag from my bed, placed it on the floor, and sat next to Emily. I placed my hand in hers, and said, “I’m glad that you addressed the problem and fixed it. Also, that you want to help fix our marriage. I love you so much, Emily, you have no idea. Keep working on yourself, because you’re already doing great. I hate seeing you sad, and distracted all because you have a problem that you can’t control. You can’t help who you are, but you try to change all of the things that are wrong. And I admire that about you. John is going to stay here, because Wanda’s cousin, Katherine, needs a friend. Also, to help you with your problem, by supporting you through it. When you’re all better, don’t hesitate to call me, so that we can keep fixing our marriage. For now, I need some time apart to gather my emotions and deal with them. Also, so that I can be a better husband to you. I don’t want to divorce you, because I love you. This is just a bump on our marriage, and we have to fix it. I know we can...I have to go catch my flight since the Avengers private jet is waiting for me.” 

Emily nodded, as small tears fell from her sad green eyes, and I gave her a hug. She returned it, and then gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, turning it into a passionate kiss that I could tell she loved. I missed her a lot, and now we were going to focus on fixing our marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

John’s POV  
It’s been two weeks since my dad left, and he was already settled in his Airbnb in Breckinridge, Colorado, where I was raised. He managed to get in contact with the daughter of the old landlords since the original landlords had passed on. And he also managed to get his old job back at the Breckinridge News. 

Life seemed to be going great for him, while things were a bit rocky here. Mom was taking a vaccine that she created overnight to help her emotions when it comes to love, and to be able to stay with one person, instead of multiple people because of her radioactive spider DNA that was mixed with the DNA of a regular spider. Since she is a female, the DNA from the radioactive male spider that bit her, mutilated her entire blood system. 

As she is aging, her powers become stronger and harder to control. She has been very distant lately, and has barely talked to Peter. 

As him and I were training together in the basement, we paused to rest, and he asked me, “So what’s going on with Emily?” I replied, “She’s taking this vaccine that she created overnight to control her emotions when it comes to love and being with multiple partners. Her radioactive spider DNA got messed up with her original spider DNA which was a male spider, and it mutilated her whole circulatory system. She’s been trying to just be in love with my dad, so that’s why she is taking the vaccine 24/7 every 3 hours. So that it could regulate her emotions and save her marriage. She’s also becoming stronger as she is aging, so she told me she has to stay away from you, because she doesn’t want to hurt you. Sometimes she gets mood changes because of the vaccine, so she’s working on that. That’s why she’s been distant, and I’m pretty much the only person in this building that she can be around, because her motherly instincts help her not hurt me.”

Peter was silent, and then said, “I’m sorry, I guess everything that has happened has been really hard on her.” I agreed, and replied, “Yes it has, she’s just going through a lot right now. That’s why I decided to stay to help her, and also Wanda’s cousin, Katherine, needs a friend. We get along pretty well.” 

Peter responded, “That’s very nice of you, John. You have a big heart just like your dad.” I smiled and said, “Thanks, Peter, I’m just trying to be civil and help my parents get back together. I’m sorry that you and mom didn’t work out. It was too complicated, and my advice, don’t date married women.” 

Peter laughed and said, “Point taken, alright let’s get back to our training.” 

We were doing some combat fighting techniques in our suits, using our web shooters. He landed a lot of punches on my torso, and they were hard to block. They hurt like hell, but I decided to suck it up, and try to block his punches next time. 

I managed to aim some web shooters at his feet, pulling them as hard as I could, making him fall to the floor as it cracked a bit. Then, I managed to hold him on a strong chokehold. He leaned down, pulling me up in the air and throwing me to the ground with a loud thud. I cracked the floor as I landed on it, and my head started hurting. That was a good take down. I couldn’t stand a chance against Peter, he was a lot stronger than me.

I managed to get up, and he already had aimed a spiderweb at me, sticking to my chest, as he pulled me, and tried to choke me like I had almost choked him.

I tried to break free, but I couldn’t. Peter instructed, “Lean down, and throw me over your head. You need to master this or you will die.” I managed to say, “Okay,” and did what he said.

I leaned down and threw him forward forcefully over my head. He landed on the back wall, and then on the floor. I had no idea that I could do that. The last time I did that was just by simply pushing a bully when I was 6 at school, but my strength hasn’t been as great as that day.

I have tried to be that powerful, but my punches, kicks, and web shooting techniques just aren’t as strong as Peter’s and mom’s. Also, like dad’s powers, because of course he has been a super soldier for many generations, and I was just a rookie after many months of intense training.

But today I felt like I was improving. Peter managed to get up from the floor, and walked up to me. Once he reached me, he smiled and said, “That’s what I wanted from you after all of these months. You got it in you, kid.” I smiled back, feeling proud of myself. 

Peter said, “Okay, now we have to work on your confidence. I know you got a lot going on, but we gotta loosen you up. John, as a superhero, you have to believe in yourself, because if you don’t, then the people in the city are going to think that you’re a lousy superhero. You don’t want that, do you?”

I replied, “No, I want them to believe that I can save them just as good as you can and the rest of the Avengers.” 

Peter responded, “Alright, good, that’s what I want to hear. So let’s try something that your mom taught me when I was your age in Colorado. We had some pine trees to work with, but we now have to use the wall and the ceiling here. Watch me and then you do the same thing.” 

I nodded, and Peter walked towards a wall and shot a spiderweb on it. Then, he shot another spiderweb at the ceiling. He climbed up the second spiderweb like a tightrope. Once he reached a decent height from the ground, he reached over to he first spider web. He was now in a semi horizontal position, as he slowly pushed himself off the wall. He was now in a full horizontal position in mid air. 

I decided to simply do the same thing, trying to remember the steps. I carefully did just that, and was now in the same horizontal position as Peter on the wall and ceiling opposite to him. He said, “So Emily calls this spider yoga. You just hang here and let all of your worries go away. We will be doing this for an hour.” 

I replied, “Okay, this is kind of relaxing.” Peter laughed and agreed, “It is, I haven’t done this in years. Didn’t think I could still do it, until now.” 

As I hung in my spider yoga pose, I let all of my thoughts and worries go, and soon I felt a lot better mentally, emotionally, and physically.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily’s POV  
After giving everything much thought, I figured that I should go see Steve, it’s the least that I can do, because I miss him and I need to spend time with him.

After some shots of my vaccine for the past two weeks, I am feeling a little better emotionally and I am immune to my feelings for Peter. Now, that I think of him, I don’t think of him in a romantic way. So I am very happy that the vaccine is working. 

I do tend to get mood swings from time to time, but those are only side effects to the vaccine. I might have to tweak it a little bit so that I don’t get those side effects. I did do this vaccine overnight half asleep, so I probably messed up the formula a bit. I just wanted to be healthy and get my Steve back. 

Then, all of a sudden I got a strong spider sense that distracted me from working on my vaccine. I was at the lab, that Tony had done, to work on scientific experiments for the Avengers to find cures to certain illnesses that they couldn’t go to a normal hospital for. That’s the lab where I am fixing my vaccine, and then I heard this loud crash.

I placed my vaccine experiment away, and walked out of the lab, opening the door slowly, and the closing it afterwards.

I was in my spider girl suit, since I was planning to train in the basement training area after I fixed my vaccine. I pressed the spider symbol button on my chest, to cover my face with my mask.

I looked around to what caused the loud crashing sound, and I looked up, seeing a big hole on the roof. Then, some kind of purple beam of light, hit me on my torso with a great force. 

It made me fly to the wall of the basement, and then fall on the floor with a loud thud. I stood up easily, and saw that I cracked the floor. 

Then, I heard this voice that I automatically knew who it belonged to, saying, “Hey, Spider Whore, we meet again.” It was Wanda, and soon my whole body filled with rage. 

I walked towards the direction of her voice, until I saw her with two purple beams of light glowing from her hands. Her Scarlet Witch suit was purple and black now, I guess she found a way to update it. 

I asked sternly, “What do you want?” She replied, “You know what I want...it’s Peter. I will have to kill you first just to get to him.” 

I said, “You tried to kill me, remember? But you didn’t stand a chance. I did the mistake on choosing not to kill you a few weeks ago. And now you’re getting on my last nerve.” 

Wanda soon threw her purple beams of light that were already glowing brightly on her hands, and aimed them towards me again. This time I got out the way, dodging them by doing a summersault in the air, landing gracefully on my feet. 

I used my web shooters on her, by shooting a spiderweb at her torso and then one at her feet. Then, I pulled her with all of my strength, turning around and tossing her across the basement, making her crash against a wall. 

It took her a while to get up, so I walked up to her, grabbing her by her long dark brown hair, and dragged her across the floor. She was trying to get away, but failed miserably.

Then, I lifted her up by her hair with one hand, making her scream in pain. I punched her torso repeatedly with the other hand, as she was wincing in pain. 

Wanda was desperately trying to escape, but just couldn’t. I was way stronger than her, and she knew better than to mess with me. 

Then, I grabbed her by the neck with the hand that I was punching her torso with, and still was holding on to her hair. I squeezed on her neck really tight, as she was trying to take my hand away with both of her hands.

I really wanted to end her life, but my son walked in the basement, trying to see what was going on.

I had to ignore his presence, and his shouts telling me to stop. All I saw was red, and I felt like I just really wanted to kill her...until I finally did. 

She was limp, and I let go of her neck. Then, I released my strong grip from her long dark brown hair. She collapsed on the floor...lifeless. I looked at my hands, and then looked at my son. He just saw me kill someone...and that someone happened to be the cousin of his best friend, Katherine.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter’s POV  
I was at my office, completing some paperwork on the computer that my dad left unfinished to send to Washington D.C. based on the terrorist attacks from many years ago that involved some extraterrestrial aliens created by Henry Kingswood from when Emily first joined the Avengers. They were about some updates to the investigation the Avengers did that took two days to complete.

When I was about to click the send button to the email I was sending to the President with all of the completed forms, there was a repetitive knock on my door. I wonder what could be the problem?

I just decided to click the send button, and then get up from my desk and answered the door.

It was John, and he looked super pale and scared like something horrible just happened. I asked him, “What is it?”

He managed to say in a state of panic, “My mom just killed Wanda in the basement and I saw the whole thing happen. Please do something!”

My heart was beating quickly and loudly in my chest, not knowing what to think. I finally said shockingly, “What?!...I’ll go check it out.” 

I followed John, stepping out of my office, and closing the door afterwards. We walked quickly to the elevator that led to the basement. 

We pressed the button of the elevator to go down, and then got in. John and I were silent, with a million of thoughts going through our heads.

When we finally reached the basement, the elevator doors opened and I saw the whole basement destroyed. All of the training equipment was all over the place, and there was a big hole on the roof. How did that get there?

Then, I told John to go back upstairs to his room, because I would take it from here. He simply said, “Okay,” and walked back to the elevator to take him to the first floor.

I walked towards Emily, who was still in her spider girl suit, this time with her mask off, and she was sitting in front of an unconscious Wanda. I walked closer to them, and saw that Wanda was pale and lifeless. 

I covered my face with my hand, and then my mouth to keep a sob from coming out. My eyes were filled with small tears, and I wiped them away afterwards. 

I softly said, “Emily, step away from Wanda.” She seemed startled to hear me at first, but then stood up and walked towards me. 

I crossed my arms, looking down at the floor, and then looked at Emily. She seemed broken and lost, and filled with remorse. 

Her eyes were filled with tears now, and she said, “I’m sorry, Peter. She came to attack me, to seek revenge because she still thought I was with you. She wouldn’t leave me alone. I was so angry with her that I killed her. I have told her before that I would do that if she messed with me, my family or you. She did just that, and I killed her before she could harm anyone else.” 

I took a deep breath, and finally let it out. I just didn’t know what to say, there were no words. I looked at Emily and thought of the right words to say for these kinds of things, “I understand that you had to do what you had to do. But I need you to stay out of the main part of the Stark Industries building. We have this separate penthouse suite in the top floor that is for an Avenger that is too dangerous to stay with the other Avengers. We haven’t used it, because hardly anyone misbehaved, but you have. So you will be the first one to use it, and you will remain there for the amount of time that you decide to stay with the Avengers, since I am sure that you would not like to go to the federal prison. I’m not letting you go, because you are our strongest Avenger, and you make our suits. You’re also my bodyguard, so I will keep you here to protect me. That is so that what happened to my dad, doesn’t happen to me, and you made damn sure that didn’t happen... just now. So you will get this place cleaned up, and you will bury Wanda next to Tony. I know you hated her guts, but she deserves a proper burial. You will not leave this building, because you’re now considered a felon in all 50 states, since you killed a former Avenger, and that’s now in your permanent record. You will only get daily visits from me and your son. If Steve decides to return to New York, and live here, then he may visit you too. So you will have to schedule your daily phone calls with him, in case he still wants to continue to live in Colorado. You will only go to the basement to train and to the lab to work on suits and your vaccines...nothing else. Your meals will be taken up to your penthouse suite as room service. You will officially be on permanent house arrest starting today, do you understand?”

Emily replied, “Yes, I understand, Peter. I am deciding to stay here, protect you, and follow the rules.” I replied, “Good and you will wear your spider girl suits 24/7 since I have now turned on a tracking device on all of your suits with this watch that I invented for felons like you, to make sure that you don’t misbehave and screw up your house arrest. With it I am able to see where you are at all times. Think of your spider girl suits as your prison clothes. Well, Emily, that will be all. I know that Wanda and I didn’t get along, but she was still my friend, fiancée, girlfriend, and a great Avenger, so you will engrave that on her tombstone. Have a nice life, Emily.” 

With that I turned around, and walked towards the elevator to take me to the first floor, and go straight to my bedroom where I can grieve Wanda and cry myself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily’s POV  
I looked around the basement and I realized I had so much work to do. Then, I saw Wanda’s dead body, and decided to take care of that first, since her body was starting to develop a bad smell. I guess Scarlet Witches decompose faster than other Avengers. 

I decided to make a spiderweb blanket for her to wrap her in, and then place her in the icebox in the lab room until I’m done making a tombstone for her. I’m not making a casket, because that’s way too much work, and I needed to finish cleaning up this place so that everyone else can use the training area when I’m not around. Since I’m not allowed to train with the other Avengers, it’s as if I didn’t exist to the others, just to Peter, John, and Steve.

Speaking of Steve, I will have to tell him what I did. It made me think that he probably will never want to speak to me or see me anymore. I felt like I screwed up everything so many times, and I didn’t know how to fix anything anymore. This was the only chance I had to make things right.

When I finished making the spiderweb blanket for Wanda, I carefully wrapped her in it, picked her up bridal style, and carried her towards the lab to place her in the icebox.

I sanitized my gloved hands with this disinfectant in the lab, and then I started looking for supplies that I could use to repair the cracks on the floor, and the ceiling. 

I opened some cabinets, and found this floor formula spray that’s good to replace cracked floors. Then, I found some plaster to repair holes in ceilings in case there was a big storm, or something would fall through the ceiling.

I started to get to work, I first started with the floors. That took me most of the day, because they needed to be very smooth, and the spray took a while to work.

Once I was done repairing the cracked floors, I decided to work on the hole in the ceiling. I shot my spiderweb on the ceiling and climbed my way up like a tightrope until I could now stick myself to the ceiling. I crawled my way upside down to hole on the roof. This was the part of the basement that was facing outside of the building, I guess it extended further than I thought.

Then, I shot my spiderweb at the bucket of plaster with a sealing gun attached to it. I gently pulled it towards me, until I could reach it. 

In order to be able to seal the roof completely, I had to stand upside down on the ceiling, and crouch down to seal the roof. 

Once that was done, I used my spiderweb shooters to place the bucket of plaster with the sealing gun attached to it back on the floor. Then, I got on the tips of my fingers, detaching my feet from the ceiling, and created a spiderweb to climb down like a tightrope.

I finished cleaning up the basement by sweeping it and cleaning it with disinfectants since it smelled like dead Scarlet Witch in here. Then, I put all of the training equipment in its place, and I was all done.

After that, I walked to the lab and got supplies to create a small tombstone for Wanda. I found some nice marble in a storage closet, and a carver. 

I placed the large piece of marble on the steel table, and started carving away until the tombstone was a nice size. Once the form was done, I got the remaining pieces of marble, and placed them back in the storage closet. 

After that, I got an engraving steel pen, and started writing in nice template ‘Wanda Maximoff the “Scarlet Witch” A fiancée, girlfriend, friend, and fellow Avenger, RIP.’

Then, I carried the tombstone out to the garden and placed it next to Tony’s grave. I went to a small shed in the garden that had gardening tools, and got a shovel. I carried the shovel back to the gravesite, and started digging a big hole that was a nice size to burry a person. 

When I was done, I walked back to the lab to get Wanda’s body from the icebox, to carry it back to the graveyard. I placed her body in the hole, and covered it up with the dirt from the hole with the shovel. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and my neck with the back of my gloved hand, glad that was finished.

I placed the shovel back in the shed, and then went back to the building so that I could go up to the penthouse suite. It was now midnight, and I was a bit tired from the very long day that I had.

Inside the Stark Industries Building, I walked in the direction where it led me to the penthouse suite, and found the elevator that took me towards it.

Once I reached the elevator, I pressed the button to go up, and got in. It was really silent in there, as my thoughts raced from all of the events that took place. I can’t believe that I killed Wanda with my bare hands, and then I buried her with the same hands that killed her. 

I guess that’s my ultimate punishment for killing a former Avenger. All of this wouldn’t have happened if Peter would have never made a move on me. And then it wouldn’t have happened if I gave in to my feelings for him, because I have horrible radioactive spider genetics from a male spider. Also, Peter should just have kept his mouth shut. Wanda would have still been alive, and wouldn’t have tormented me like she did. 

Then, to think about it, Wanda was really dumb to think that she could beat me in a fight. She should have known to stay away from me, because she knew I could tear her apart. Now she’s dead, because she didn’t listen. 

The elevator reached the top floor of the building, that led to the penthouse suite. The elevator doors opened, and the long hallway was lit up dimly. This side of the building looked completely different than the main part of the building. It was more gloomy, and it made me feel uneasy.

I stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the dimly lit hallway until I reached the penthouse suite. There was a key card already attached to the door, so I pulled it out, and the door opened. 

Inside, it was dusty and covered in cobwebs. I rolled my eyes, because of the inside joke that me, the felon, turned out to be spider girl, and now I have to clean my own cobwebs.

I decided to leave them there, so I could feel more at home. I did wipe off some of the dust from the furniture with a wash towel I found in the bathroom. Now that my suite was halfway cleaned, I got rid of the large pieces of cloth that were covering the couches and my bed. 

I placed them in the small laundry room to wash later. Then, I went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. When I was done, I went to the walk-in closet attached to the bathroom and saw that all of my belongings were there and my spider girl suits were hung up. I placed my used up spider girl suit on a shelf in the closet to fix later, and put on a new one. After that, I went to my new bedroom, and went straight to bed with all of the cobwebs around me.


	13. Chapter 13

John’s POV  
It’s now the holidays and my mom has been locked away in the penthouse suite upstairs. I missed her a lot, and my dad as well since he was still in Colorado. He said he has planned to come visit me here in New York. Then, I asked him if he was going to go see mom here too, and he said that he would think about it. Also, that she had called him, left him a couple of voicemails, but he never called her back.

When he comes here to New York for Christmas, since he had a Thanksgiving dinner planned with his coworkers, I am going to talk to him so that he can forgive my mom. They have been apart for too long, and I’m sure that my mom misses him a lot.

I haven’t seen her and Peter together in a while, so that must mean that they’re not seeing each other anymore. 

Wanda’s cousin, Katherine, has been very distant, and has been avoiding me ever since she found out that her cousin died, because my mom killed her. I guess the chances of her being my girlfriend are over. I was going to ask her on Christmas Eve, but I am sure that she wouldn’t want to be with me. 

I was getting ready in my room, putting my Supersonic suit on, and go downstairs to the basement to train with Peter.

Since it was morning, I went to the kitchen first to grab some breakfast, it being two granola bars from the pantry, and a small bottle of Tropicana orange juice from the fridge. The kitchen staff had gone to see their families for the holidays, but some stayed to make our Thanksgiving dinner and our Christmas dinner. Plus my mom had her own staff to bring her food to her suite, since she wasn’t allowed to be on this side of the building with the rest of us.

I decided to walk down the long hallway and take the elevator that led to the basement. Once I was down at the basement, memories from Wanda’s death flooded in my mind. I don’t know how long I would be able to train with Peter down here, but I will have to deal with it, if I wanted to be one of the strongest Avengers here.

As I walked to the training area, Peter was selecting the bots I was going to fight in the training room that stored them. Once he saw I was there, he said, “Today you will be fighting some bots. These bots are the most fragile ones to get you started. Then, when you beat these bots, you will move on the toughest ones. I will be out here to evaluate you, and tell you what you need to work on. So now, you step in here with the bots, I will close the door, and once I close it, you will have to start fighting them automatically.”

I replied, “Okay,” and stepped into the room with with the bots. I pressed the spider symbol on my suit, making my mask cover my face. 

Peter closed the door, and soon the still bots started to move and attack me. I started to use my web shooters to distract them, and then pulled them with force towards me, so that I could toss them to the wall. They got destroyed, and the other bots charged quickly towards me. 

I took a couple out with one punch, as they flew in the air, hitting the ceiling of the room. Then, they came down with a crash, and were destroyed like the other ones. 

This kept going until all of the bots were destroyed, and I was really proud of myself. Peter opened the door to the room with the bots, and I stepped out. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest to take off my mask, and Peter said, “You did really well. I think you’re ready for the toughest bots. Step back into the room, so I can see if you can handle them. If it becomes too hard for you to fight them, I will press this button here on the door, and bots will stop automatically. If you pass this part of the training, by destroying all of the bots, then you will officially become an Avenger.”

I responded, “Okay, I think I’m ready,” and I stepped back into the room. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest, to put my mask back on. Then, Peter closed the door, and many bots started attacking me out of nowhere, coming from the walls and some from the ceiling, like ninjas. This was going to be a bit tricky, but I think that I can do this.

I pretended like the bots was my bullies at school when I was 6, and life in general trying to take me down. Maybe like that, I can defeat all of the bots more easily at once.

Many bots, two at a time, were throwing punches at me, as I dodged them. Then, I punched one of the bots, taking him out, and side kicked the other one, taking him out as well. 

One was ready to attack me, as he was behind me. I made a backflip and strangled the bot by his neck, once I landed on my feet gracefully, as I held him in a chokehold. The bot was struggling, and soon collapsed on the floor, once I let him go.

Many bots charged me at once, targeting me as a dangerous villain to them, and I simply web shot them as they ran towards me, and pulled them all together towards me. Then, I turned around and tossed them to the wall and the ceiling. 

After that, there were no more bots left, and I passed my training sessions with Peter. I was now officially an Avenger.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve’s POV  
After giving it some thought, I decided that I will cancel my Thanksgiving plans with my coworkers, because I was thinking of spending the holidays with my family instead. 

I was feeling really lonely here in Colorado, and I wanted to surprise my family by showing up to New York in time for Thanksgiving. I figured I could also spend Christmas over there too, and come back to Colorado after New Years. I decided to start my holiday vacation early. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about Emily and John, and how much they’re going through right now. Also, how much time I have spent away with them. As I see all of the families together in this small town, I was starting to miss mines. I also had two fully furnished floors to myself, and no one to occupy them. To be honest, I was starting to feel a bit lonely. 

I decided to pack my bags, and use my new black 1960s Ford Mustang. I replaced the old one with a new one, since Emily and I sold the old one when we had moved back to New York before all of this mess happened. I had also bought a 1960s blue Harley Davidson, to also replace the one I had before, because I had also sold it.

I figured I was going to drive to New York City, New York since it wasn’t that far from here, just a couple of hours from Breckinridge, Colorado. 

I also needed to drive just to have the time to think about what I was going to say to Emily, and how I wanted us to get back together again. I was done with the separation, and I really wanted her back.

I missed her touch, her kisses, and how amazing she made me feel. When I had her in my arms, I felt like I was home here in Colorado. Now that I spent some time living without her, our old home didn’t feel the same as when her and John were there. 

Once everything was set, I gave Peter a call, letting him know I was going to the Stark Industries Building to spend the holidays with Emily and John. And that I will be coming back to Colorado after New Years. Also, for him not to tell Emily, and John that I was coming, because it was a surprise. He said that he was fine with that, but to remember that Emily was under house arrest, and that if she breaks a rule, all of her privileges will be taken away from her. He also added that I had to make a decision whether to stay permanently in New York or in Colorado. That I couldn’t be traveling back and forth to the building due to security reasons. So if I wanted to be with Emily and John, that I had to move there permanently, because I couldn’t be living two lives. I had to choose to either be Steve Rogers full time or be Captain America full time. 

That was a very tough decision to make, because I did love my life in Colorado, but my family was more important. So I decided to move back into the building, just to be with my family, and I will have to leave Colorado again. I will just say to my boss that I got a job offer in New York at a dinner party with Emily’s coworkers, and it was a job offer that I couldn’t pass up. Peter said that it was a great excuse, and he welcomed me back to the Avengers.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily’s POV  
I was cleaning my suite, because it was about to be the holidays and Peter told me that my son wanted to spend them with me in my suite. 

He had also told me that since I have been on my best behavior, that he will let John stay with me to keep me company over the holidays, and he could also have meals with me too, since it wasn’t okay for a 15 year old to be away from his mother for too long, and also not having his dad around either in such a family oriented time of the year. 

I was very happy to finally have John here, at least, even if Steve forgot all about me. I’m sure he still keeps in touch with John, but I know that he hates me for everything I did these past couple of months. 

I was dusting the furniture, getting rid of the cobwebs, and made sure all of my vaccines were hidden in my small fridge in my suite. I didn’t want John to know about them, even if he still knows some information. I made them in the lab to keep me calm from my emotions, and also the heavy depression that I developed over the months of staying here by myself, and training in the basement with nobody around.

The only contact I had to a person was Peter and John. The person that I wanted to have the most contact with, which was Steve, never wanted to see me again, so that also caused my depression to develop. 

I would spend more days staring at the walls, going down to the basement to train for hours, so I was even more toned. So I had to redo all of my suits in the lab, since the old ones didn’t fit anymore, and transfer Peter’s tracking device to my new ones. That is so that Peter wouldn’t think that I was just trying to escape, and mess up my house arrest. If I wanted to see my family again, I had to be on my best behavior.

I would barely order room service, since I would completely lose my appetite for being so depressed. I was pretty much all muscle and zero percent fat. All I would eat is fruits and vegetables, hardly any meat because it would make me sick sometimes. The smell would remind me of the putrid smell Wanda had when she was rotting in the basement before I buried her. 

To keep my mind occupied, I would look at YouTube tutorials on my iPhone 7, because I had to dye and cut my hair once every month, and I needed to know how to do it, without cutting way too much hair, using too much bleach, and too much of the light pink hair dye, so my hair can have its usual strawberry blonde color. I practiced this so many times, that I literally turned into my own hairdresser. As for my nails, they stayed short, because my constant and intense training sessions would break them.

I was happy now that my suite was clean, and smelled like flowers because I found some candles in the bathroom cabinets, and I lit them up with some matches I found next to them. I wanted some apple cinnamon ones, so that they could smell like Christmas, but these will have to do. 

I wanted my son to know that I was okay, and that everything was fine, even if I was breaking down inside. 

I also ordered some food from room service in case he was hungry, and soon I heard a knock on my door. I was dressed in one of my new and improved spider girl suits, and my hair looked very neat. I didn’t wear any makeup, because I didn’t feel like it, and I was too depressed to wear it.

I opened the door, and my son gave me a huge hug. I returned it, trying not to squeeze him too hard, or else I would break him. 

He was in casual clothes, and had a duffle bag for his long stay here. I was so happy to have a familiar face around, and my son was also my best friend.

I let him step inside the suite, as I took his duffle bag, and then closed the door. I told John, “Hun, make yourself at home, while I put your stuff away in my closet.”

He replied, “Okay, mom, this place looks great. Maybe I should be in house arrest too.” 

I laughed and said, “Don’t you dare!” As he laughed as well. Once I was done placing his clothes in my closet, I returned to the living room area where he was sitting, watching TV.

He looked at me, taking his view away from the TV, and said, “This is nice, I’m glad I’m here. I missed you.” I smiled and replied, “I missed you too, hun.” 

I sat next to him, and asked, “So has your dad told you anything that he was coming here for the holidays?” 

He replied, “Well...he said he was going to spend Thanksgiving in Colorado with his coworkers, and that he might be here for Christmas.”

I responded, “Okay, well at least I’ll be able to see him by then. I wish he would consider staying longer. But just seeing him for a few days wouldn’t hurt. And has he said that he missed me?”

He said, “Dad hadn’t really said anything about you. Have you called him?”

I replied, “I have called him and left him a couple of voicemails, but he never responded to any of them. Oh well I guess it’s over between us.” 

John said, “Don’t say that, mom, you don’t know that. Also, when he sees you on Christmas, he will be so happy. I’ll make sure that he comes up here to see you. It’s been too long since you guys have been together. Knowing him, he might miss you. I mean come on mom, you’re hot. And dad knows you’re hot. If he doesn’t want to be with you, that’s his loss.” 

I smiled and replied, “Thanks, hun, that means a lot. Well there’s some food here for you. I got you a veggie burger and fries, because I don’t really eat meat anymore. The smell of it just makes me sick.” 

He asked me, “Is it because of Wanda?” I nodded and he gave me a hug. I returned it as small tears rolled down my face. When we parted, I said, “The smell is the same as the way she smelled when she was rotting in the basement before I buried her in the garden next to Tony. It haunts me til this day. I can’t smell or even look at meat anymore. I decided to abandon it completely since my stay here. All I eat is fruits and vegetables to keep me alive. I have been too sad to eat anything else.”

John replied, “It’s okay, mom, I understand. I’ll turn vegetarian for you. I’ll do anything to support you in whatever you need.” I smiled and said, “Thanks.”

I gave my son his food, so that he could eat it while watching TV. I just sat there next to him, watching whatever he was watching. I couldn’t quite concentrate, because I was thinking about Steve.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve’s POV...  
I had finally crossed the state line of New York, after driving for so many hours, and it started snowing lightly. As I drove, I felt the spirit of the holidays automatically. Every time the holidays arrive in New York, it’s always magical. 

Then, a little while later, I was already in New York City, and drove towards the Stark Industries building, which was very secluded. 

When I reached the main gate, I lowered my car window, to press the red button to talk to Peter. He asked who was at the gate, and I said it was me. Then, he opened it for me. 

I drove through the opened gates, and parked my car near the side of the building where Emily was staying. There was a door that I could access to take the main elevator to the penthouse suite. 

I got out of the car, and then took my duffle bags out of the trunk. I closed it afterwards and locked my car. I walked to the door that led to the main elevator that could take me to the penthouse suite. I opened it and walked towards the elevator, pressing the button to go up, as I waited for it to arrive.

I walked inside the elevator with my bags once it got there, and waited for it to take me to the penthouse suite. I couldn’t wait to see John and my beloved Emily.

Once I reached the top floor, the elevator doors opened, and I stepped outside with my duffle bags in hand. The hallway was pretty long and dim, this place seemed kind of gloomy. 

I simply decided to just walk towards the suite with my bags in hand, and knocked on the door once I reached it. 

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest in anticipation, as I waited for Emily to answer the door, and soon enough, she did. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and I was finally here in front of my wife, that I missed so much.

She seemed so excited and shocked to see me, not believing that I was here.   
I could tell that John was inside probably watching TV, and she wanted alone time with me. 

Emily stepped out of the suite, closing the door behind her. I placed my duffle bags on the ground, and she gave me a hug. I hugged her back, so glad to have her in my arms again.

Once we parted, my lips automatically met hers’. I could tell that she missed me, because she kissed me back with this passion, that left me feeling like I was floating on thin air. 

I wrapped my arms around her slender toned body, she must have been training hard. All I could feel was pure muscle, I was so turned on right now. As we kissed passionately, she placed her gloved hands on my shoulders, then slid them up to the back of my neck, as she deepened the kiss.

My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest like earlier, because I was so happy to finally be here with Emily. Her lips were just as soft as I remembered them, and she looked so beautiful in her new suit. She wasn’t wearing makeup, which I loved, because she has a really natural beauty that I fell in love with.

Unfortunately we parted our kiss, and looked into each other’s eyes. Emily bit her bottom lip seductively, and then said, “If it wasn’t because I am in house arrest and John was here, I would have taken you inside, and had a little fun with you all over this suite.” 

I replied, “I know you would have, because I would like to make love to you right now. I guess we will have to wait until you keep being a good girl for now, so that you can be a naughty girl with me later.” 

Emily responded, “I like the sound of that. Even if I’m here forever literally. I’m happy with making out with you. I don’t think that’s against the rules.”

I smiled at her, as she smiled back at me, and we continued where we left off. Today I promised myself that I will never leave her again, because deep down I know that she will not let me down again.


	17. Chapter 17

John’s POV  
It was Thanksgiving day and I was happy to have my parents be back together. It was like finally things were back to normal in our lives.

My mom being in this suite, has pretty much saved our family from falling apart even more. Dad also promised to move back to New York, so that we can be a family again here. Just as long as mom doesn’t break any rules during her house arrest.

I promised Peter that I will make sure that my mom doesn’t fall out of line, and that I would need to spend more days with her up here. He said that he was only going to let me stay for one more week, then I will have to go back to my room, because I had a mission to go to with the rest of the Avengers. My dad was also allowed to stay for one more week, because he had to come on the mission too with the rest of us. The mission was to find out who stole Tony’s Iron Man powers when he was killed long ago. 

My mom couldn’t come along, because she had to keep an eye on the building for any intruders, and she wasn’t allowed to leave the building. My dad was officially Peter’s bodyguard outside the building for missions. Mom was his bodyguard for when he was at the Stark Industries Building in case there was any danger on the property.

Our Thanksgiving meal was going to arrive this afternoon for when the chefs prepared it. For now, were having snacks and small meals be brought to us.

Even if dad was nowhere near being a vegetarian, he was only going to be one for the holidays just so mom would feel comfortable eating around us. 

Mom had changed a lot emotionally and physically since she killed Wanda, and has been here in this suite for so long, but she’s still the same person to me. I wouldn’t change her for the world.

For the Thanksgiving meal, we were having eggplant lasagna with a garden salad on the side, and sweet potato pie for dessert. It wasn’t a bad meal to have, and it was something different. I was looking forward to not having to eat the same thing every year.

My dad and I were dressed up for today like we always are for Thanksgiving, and my mom had one of her new spider girl suits on, she only did her hair differently, and put a little bit of makeup on. 

We were watching “A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special” like we do every year, and played some 90s board games that my mom loved as a kid. It was fun to still have our traditional family game day on Thanksgiving as well. This was the happiest we have ever been in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily’s POV  
It was now one month later, and I was sleeping next to Steve. It was nice to wake up next to him. He had came back from his mission on finding out who stole Iron Man’s powers. 

It was Henry Kingswood’s best friend, Chris Williams. He wanted to get revenge on me and the Avengers for killing his best friend and their beasts in the forest many years ago. 

They happened to catch him in a black and gray Iron Man suit, in Washington D.C. in Henry’s old lair. He was very dangerous but the Avengers managed to kill him as well. It looks like there was going to be peace in the world for a while. 

Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and I was happy to spend it with my husband. Also, John who was sleeping on the sofa bed in the living room. 

I was still in house arrest, but since I was on my best behavior, Peter had extended my privileges. I felt like if it wasn’t for all of the mistakes that I have done in the past, I wouldn’t have had my family back.

From this whole thing I learned that without my Steve and my John, I am nothing. If it was just me in this spider girl suit doing whatever I wanted and whoever I wanted, life would have been meaningless. 

The only meaningful part would be saving people, and that would be it. I had the decision to be the next Harley Quinn, and it felt good. But being a good superhero was even better, than being a villain or a vigilante. 

I saw my Steve still sleeping next to me, and I thought of how lucky I was to have him. He didn’t give up on me, when any other man would have. After everything that has happened, he stood by my side. Even if he walked away for a while, he still came back to me.

I don’t deserve him, but he still loves me unconditionally. He’s truly the one, and he has proved it to me a million times. I felt like a big jerk for hurting him, but I’m glad that I’m great at science, because my vaccines saved my life, and my marriage.

I decided to wake up early and take my vaccines before anyone woke up. I also wanted to get some of my training out of the way in the basement before anyone used the bots. 

It’s what I did everyday in the morning to feel energized for the whole day, or else I would just be in a really sour mood. 

I walked quietly towards the small fridge by the living room, and got out my vaccines that were hidden all the way in the back of it. It was pretty deep for a small fridge.

Then, I took them to the bathroom to take them. Also, to brush my teeth, wash my face, and brush my short layered strawberry blonde hair. 

When I was done, I went out the door, taking my key card to come in, and let door lock itself. 

I walked down the long dimly lit hallway, and took the elevator to take me to the basement. 

Once I reached the basement, I saw Peter, and he was in his Spider Man suit, fighting the bots. It looks like I will have to come back another day. He was up very early today. 

When I was going to turn around and go back to the elevator to take me up to the penthouse suite, Peter had stepped out of the bot room. That’s what I usually call it, because it’s really a room full of bots. 

He called me over, “Hey, Emily! Can we talk?!” I quietly said, “Crap,” and then turned around and said, “Hi Peter,” as I walked up to him. 

When I was now in front of him, I said, “I can come back another day. I’ll let you train here, I gotta get going. Steve might be up by now, and John gets cranky when he doesn’t have his Christmas Eve Eve fruit loops for breakfast. Which I find that very weird, because his dad always makes him homemade breakfast. I guess he developed that habit here.” 

Peter laughed, and replied, “I just wanted to tell you that you’re off your house arrest. You’re a free girl now.” 

I widened my eyes and said, “What?! But I killed Wanda with my bare hands in this very basement and I did a lot of horrible things. I deserve this, really.” 

Peter got closer to me and said, “You don’t, because Wanda was very mean to you and me. And she could have hurt me, you, and everyone else here. You ended it before anything horrible could have happened. One thing I can do for you is let you keep the suite, since it’s your new home now. Also, Steve and John seem happier when they’re up there with you. You have been on your best behavior, and I’m sure you’re sick of wearing your spider girl suits by now.”

I smiled and said, “You don’t have to do that, I deserve the punishment. And the suits are like a second skin to me pretty much. But thank you for the thought.” 

When I was going to turn around and leave, Peter grabbed my arm, stopping me. He turned me around to face him. He told me, “I’m your boss Emily, and you accept a nice gesture when it is given to you. This is me saying thank you for being my bodyguard and best friend. Now, enjoy your family, your suite, and I want you to put on something nice for your husband for Christmas and Christmas Eve. Also, I know you guys are dying to make love since he came back home. Don’t tell me that you haven’t thought of that.” 

I blushed a little of embarrassment, and said, “Yes, we have wanted to make love since he came back home. Would you have some guy time with John for a couple of days?”

Peter replied, “Certainly, now go enjoy your family. You spend too much time here in this basement training anyway. We all already know you’re such a badass at everything you do. You don’t need to show off and make the rest of us look bad.”

I laughed and said, “Okay, Peter, deal. Thank you, I’ll see you around.” He replied, “Likewise,” and I turned around and made my way back to the elevator to go up to the penthouse suite to be with my family.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve’s POV  
It was finally Christmas Eve and Emily had already told me about what Peter said to her at the basement yesterday. I am glad that she is free now. Also, I was happy that Peter had organized a Secret Santa for all of the Avengers to participate, which was pretty fun for everyone, but Emily and I decided to spend alone time together. John was at the Secret Santa event, since he did have to get a present for someone, so that helped Emily and I have the suite all to ourselves for the day. 

I decided to order some room service with special instructions to surprise Emily today. I wanted her to have the Christmas Eve dinner that I always made her every evening. I knew it was something nice to make her happy. It was a rendition of a chicken pot pie, but it was a peas and carrots pot pie. And on the side it had home made Mac and cheese. I also ordered one for myself. It was also our first dinner dish that we had together as a couple a long time ago when we first moved in to Colorado.

We ate our dinner at the living room, watching “A Charlie Brown Christmas Special,” like we did every year. After that, I ordered some Christmas cookies to have after with some eggnog, something we also did every year. One thing I missed was actually making the food in the kitchen, and Emily and I doing that together. Now we had everyone do everything for us, which was something that we will never get used to no matter how long we have lived here. 

It was nice to see Emily happy again, and for us to. finally be alone together like old times. I had brought our matching onesie pajamas from Colorado, that we always wore during this time of the year together, while John would be at Christmas events with the Avengers, or spent a week at his grandparents house, Emily’s parents. 

I am glad that we could still have our little traditions. Emily said, “This is the best Christmas Eve ever. I’m sorry that I didn’t get you a present, but hopefully I can make one in that bedroom over there with you.” We were sitting comfortably on the couch, and watching other Christmas movies that were on the hallmark channel, after we watched “A Charlie Brown Christmas Special”. 

I replied, “I like the sound of that, you really want to try to have baby number two?” Emily nodded excitedly, as I gave her a soft kiss on her lips that she automatically returned. 

When we parted, I stood up from the couch, and picked Emily up, bridal style. Then, I carried her to our bedroom and closed the door. I gently placed Emily on our bed, as I placed myself on top of her. 

I kissed her soft lips lovingly, as she returned my kiss more passionately. I kissed her with the same passion, and she automatically unzipped my onesie. I took it off, now being on my boxers. Then, I unzipped her onesie, and said, “Merry Christmas to me,” as Emily giggled. 

She was wearing a red laced bra and green laced underwear just to get me into the Christmas spirit. I finished taking off her onesie, and then kissed her toned torso, leading up to her neck. 

Emily let out a soft moan, as I now kissed her soft lips once more. She kissed me back lovingly, now removing my boxers. Then, I got one of our comfy blankets to wrap around us to give us more privacy.

I decided to lift her back up bit to unhook her bra, and then slide off her underwear afterwards. We were now exposed to one another, just like the many times we made love. 

I leaned down to kiss Emily passionately on her soft lips, as she kissed me back with the same passion. I was placing my hands on her toned abs, and then trailed them up and cupped her breasts. 

Emily let out a soft moan, and I was very hard right now. I missed this so much, just being with her like this. 

She shifted herself up so that I could enter her. We started to move in sync very smoothly, and I never felt so alive. It still felt like the first time that we made love in Colorado. 

I placed my hands on hers, as I lifted her toned arms above her head. She just looked so beautiful to me. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, and I felt like I was hitting my climax. Emily was close too, as she had an orgasm, and we spilled our seed in each other. 

Emily was wet all over me, and it felt so nice to have her on me. I kissed her once more on her soft lips, as she kissed me back passionately, and I slowly pulled myself out. 

I laid next to Emily, holding her close to me, as her head was on my chest. We were both a bit tired, but this was the best Christmas present that we gave each other today.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story. This will be the beginning and end of this series in general. Hope you all enjoy reading the whole entire series. I just thought of writing something that everyone might enjoy in these unprecedented times. I hope that movies can be filmed again, so that Marvel can give this series as a whole a chance. I also hope that it is good enough to be chosen. I think it will also make a cool Netflix series. We will see. Until next time :).

Emily’s POV  
It was Christmas morning, and I woke up next to Steve. I felt my stomach to see if I was pregnant, and sadly I wasn’t. I really wanted a second child. 

I hope that Steve wasn’t disappointed, but we sure had the best Christmas Eve sex we have ever had in years. Steve made me happy and feel like I was the only girl on this world, when we are alone together. 

Today was the annual Christmas dinner at the Stark Industries Building. It was tradition, and we were invited. But for some reason, I didn’t feel like going. Peter and I were cool, but the rest of the Avengers weren’t happy with me. They think that Peter gives me way too many privileges. 

I just ignore what they say and think, because from all the way up here, I can read their thoughts, and can hear what they say. 

My superpowers are very strong now, and I am pretty much the best Avenger here. I guess everyone was pretty jealous of my abilities. I wanted to spend Christmas up here with Steve anyway. I’m sure Steve would want to be here with me too.

He woke up, and our eyes met. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips, as I kissed him back. He placed me on top of him, as he continued to kiss me more passionately. I returned the passionate kiss that he gave me, as he placed his hands on my lower back. 

I placed my hands on his toned chest, as we kissed heatedly. Steve was very hard by now, so I decided to position myself to let him enter me. 

We started moving in sync smoothly like the night before. Our lips were still connected as we kissed lovingly. Steve always makes me feel so loved, and so alive. 

By now we were reaching our climax and I felt Steve spread his seed in me, as I was wet all over him. Steve placed his fingers through my hair, as he kissed me with this passion, that made me feel like I was floating on thin air.

When we parted, I decided to slowly move from my position on top of him, and now laid right next to him. 

Steve held me close to him, as I rested my head on his chest. I said, “Are you sad that we can’t conceive anymore?” Steve replied, “I’m okay, I guess we have reached that stage in our lives that we can’t really conceive anymore. But it’s okay, at least I get to wake up next to you everyday. Do you think John should stay in his own room? Because I kinda like being alone here with you.”

I agreed, “Yes, I think that he should stay in his own room from now on. The two of us have to rekindle our love for one another, and I’m up for some company from you right now.”

Steve smiled and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, as I kissed him back. We decided to finally get up from bed, take a shower together, brush our teeth, wash our faces, and brush our hair.

I decided to wear an ugly Christmas sweater with some black skinny jeans and my ankle boots. Steve also wore his ugly Christmas sweater, fitted dark blue jeans and black with a white outline converse shoes. 

I decided to wear my sexy Christmas themed underwear that I got back in Colorado at a boutique to spice things up in the bedroom with Steve. I knew tonight we were going to make love again. One Christmas I got Steve these naughty Santa boxers, that made him laugh so much, and he decided to wear them today. 

We loved to keep our relationship fun, and full of romance at the same time. Then, we ordered room service and some eggnog. Yes we were going to day drink today, since we wanted to have our own fun today. We did promise each other one time of many nights of drunken sex when we were back in Colorado, and we barely saw each other. 

Later on, John showed up to invite us to the Christmas brunch that the Avengers were having downstairs, but we declined. We kind of wanted to stay away from everyone. We didn’t want to feel awkward all day today. So instead, the three of us played 90s board games, and watched a marathon of “A Charlie Brown Christmas Special” from other years and some holiday hallmark channel movies.

After that, John left to spend some time with the Avengers downstairs, and join their festivities. We also figured that since John is a teenager, he should enjoy his youth without his parents watching his every move. Also, we trusted the people that he hung out with. 

This has been one crazy year so far, but I couldn’t wait what the very next year will hold. I know I have been through a lot of ups and downs, but that’s life in general. I was just glad to have my family back.


End file.
